letty remmbers
by jaspersgirl100
Summary: letty crashes her car and she doesn't just lay there on the ground she goes to the hospital and she loses her memory, but she doesn't forget everything lets find out what happens when she remembers a surtain some one she loves?


** STORY: LETTY REMMBERS SOME MEMORIES AFTER HER CAR ACCIADENT IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITSAL CHAPTERS 8 no copy right intended and that i own nothing but my own creativity and creative mind.**

**Disclamer : i own nothing everything belongs to there rightful owner**

**the only thing i own is my own creativty **

**LETTY POV chapter 1**

I AM DRIVING DOWN THIS DIRT ROAD AND IAM RACING AWAY FROM PHINOX AND HIS MEN AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I HEAR AND SEE ANOTHER DAMN CAR RIGHT BEHIND ME ,I HIT THE NOS TANKS THEY PUT ME INTO THE BACK OF MY SEAT AND I AM THINKING ABOUT HOW IN THE HELL WILL I GET OUT OF THIS I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF I MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE THEN IAM GONNA CUSS OUT DOMINIC TORETTO AND ME AND MIA WILL LEAVE AND GO TO NEWYORK TOGETHER AND WE CAN START OVER ,THE OTHER CAR THAT HAS PHINOX IN IT CRASHES INTO MY BUMPER AND MAKES MY CAR FLIP OVER I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IAM BLEEDING AND MY VISION GOES BLURY AND I HAVE A HEADACHE AND MY SIDES HURT REALLY BAD AND I KNOW THAT THIS IS GONNA BE HARD BUT IAM GETTING UP OF THE GROUND AND IAM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH FOR HURTING ME AND I HAVE ANOTHER ISSUE AND IAM MAD THAT IAM GONNA HAVE TO WALK TO THE HOSPITAL BUT FIRST I GET THE HECK UP AND I GATHER UP MY JACKET AND MY KEYS TO MY CAR AND I BEAT THE HECK OUT OF PHINOX I AM SURE HE IS NO LONGER ALIVE BECAUSE HE IS NOT BREATHIG NORMAL AT ALL .,IF HE IS HE BETTER NOT BE BACK HERE WHEN I COME TO RETRAVE MY CAR OR ELSE...

IAM ALMOST TO THE HOSPITAL AND I CAN FEEL MY RIBS PROTESTING FOR ME TO STOP IN MY TRACKS AND STAY STILL BUT AS MUCH AS I HATE HOSPITALS AND CRAP I REALLY HAVE TO GET CHECKED OUT TO MAKE SURE IAM OK. DOMINIC WOULD HAVE HAD A FIT LIKE A HURRICAN WITH TWICE AS MUCH FORCE AS HURRICAN KATRINA IF HE SAW WHAT HAPPENED. NOW MY HEAD IS KILLING ME AND I NEED HELP SO I NEED TO GET THROUGH THE DOORS AND GET HELP SO THAT'S WHAT I DO I YELL I NEED SOME HELP IVE JUST BEEN IN A CAR CRASH AND I AM HURT REALLY BAD AND THEN THE NEXT THING I REMBER IS WAKING UP IN A HOSPITAL ROOM HI LETTY AND IAM YOUR DOCTOR ,IAM SORRY BUT I DON'T REMBER YOU ...

TWO DAYS LATER

IAM IN THE HOSPITAL AND THEY STILL HAVE FOUND OUT A LOT OF MY INJURIES AND I KNOW THAT WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ME IS STILL NOT GOOD AND I KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO GET HOME BUT THEN THE DOOR OPENS TO REVEAL A STRANGER AND HE IS SKINNY AND TALL AND SMART WHO SAYS HIS NAME IS SHAWN AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW IS HE IS TELLING ME THAT IAM DEAD BECAUSE OF WHAT I WAS DOING I WAS IN THE UNDER COVER AND I WAS SPYING AND YELLING AND THEN THE WIERD MAN LOOKS AT MY ChART AND SMILES AND SAYS SOMETHING BECAUSE THE NEXT SECOND HE HAS PUTTING ME INTO HIS CAR AND TAKING ME SOMEWHERE! **WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ?** I ASK HIM HE JUST SAYS THAT IAM PART OF HIS TEAM AND THEN WE ARRIVE AT A BULDING WITH PEOPLE IN IT AND LOTS OF EQUITMENT AND THEN IAM TOLD WE HAVE TO WORK ON THE CARS AND THATS SOMETHING I KNOW HOW TO DO EVEN IF I CAN'T REMEBER ANY THING ELSE. THE NEXT DAYS WE ARE WORKING WHEN SHAWN CALLS A METTING AND WE DISCUSS SOME THINGS AND THEN WE DECIDE THAT WE WILL WORK TOGETHER TO GET THE JOB OF GETTING THESE PARTS TO THIS BOMB THAT WE NEED TO FINNISH THE JOB SO WE CAN BLIND THE WHOLE COUNTRY AND GET WHAT WE NEED AND THEN WERE DONE .NO ONE CAN STOP US AS LONG AS WE CAN MAKE NO MASTAKES WELL THATS WHAT SHWAN SAYS AJNYWAYS ,i think he is crazy but as long as i get paid .

_(__**i know that dom gets the news that she is dead but iam skipping ahead of that anyways ok.)**_

**dominic toretto's pov {chapter 2 } (doms respnces to what hoops says will be bold while hoops is not bolded}**

i can't stop thinking about letty and it is like well i get this feeling of hope that she is still alive but then i snape out of my imagation and then i talk to elina and tell her iam going outside to get some air and then i hear a sound that i did not what to hear and its hobbs and he says "it wasn't that hard to find you toretto". **"i wasn't hiding ",** "so how's the live of an attired international crimal"? **"i like it here its quite and nice weather and no extradition, so what you doing here cop'? **"Yesterday a highly corrdnated team of drivers took down an military convoy in russia" **"i** **don't do cold wheather"** ,"i know it wasn't you and your going to help me catch the team responsable. And you are not going to need that".he says looking over at elena and i smile when i realise that she is preparing her gun ready to fire at hoops and then hoops is saying that " iam not here to extradied anyone ,you see he is going to come volintarrly in fact he is gonna beg me,this was taken a week ago i'll see you out front".

I take the envolope and open it and iam just dumbfounded at what i see , it's letty my girlfriend and what am i suppost to do if she really is alive? Dump elena and be with letty ? {Yes my mind seemed to scream at me. It's letty isn't it elena asked me ,it is impossiable and then i tell elena that iam going to talk to and i ll be back to tell her whats going on. Hoops is leaning against his car and he is waiting for me and then he is talking about this crew and** i tell him that i am going in alone** and he says that it is not that simple and then he says he has been chasing this crew across four conintents and twelve contents and that if i go in alone i won't be able to touch them .** well here is something that would take him a while to get is when it comes to letty i would lay down my life for that i will call the team and then iam leaving just say where and when .we swap phones so we know who is calling and crap like that and when to leave to go get letty and the team together. So iam telling elena whats going on and she says she understands and whats going on and she wished me good luck and that if i do find letty that she wishes us a happy life and she is leaving so that way she can concentrate on herr job and being a cop. So i call the guys and gejel and tell them whats going on and now iam going to get the buster and tell him whats going on.**so i drive up where mia and brian are sitting with my newphew jack and he is watching me and mia and brian talk and i broung him a toy car even if he is only a few months old he is smart. Hay jack i say is your dad pushing your towards a skyline and brian answers and says no say dad saysnot pushing anything ,he choose that car and** i say well we know he is an o'conor but i brought you something jack,i show him the car and he reaches out his tiny hand and acts like he wants to play and i say yeah he is also a toretto**. Mia jumps into the conversation then and says well lucky he has a few more years to deiced right?** I think he decided mi **i say to her . Well i think it's time for his nap come on babu **bye jack .**

Bryian ive got to tell you something and he says there is no way and i show him the files and pictures and proff that she is alive and she is ok but we need to find her and make sure myself and hopefully make sure she is ok but then brian just says my worst fears aloud ,dom i knowmy your going to be mad at me but i found out that by my boss when i was a cop that letty was in the hospital and she lost her memory but when i was suppost to go pick her up three days later she was gone like she just vanished and no one seen her leave and we tryed to find her but eventally my boss said that she was gone and dead so we never bothered to look again. Iam taking in all this news if she really did loise her memories and what would she think of when she saw me again? Would she rember me or what? Mia comes out saying that if iam going then brian going to while she stays with jack and how me and brian are stronger together witch is true but as long as it gets me to letty and getting my girl home and safe and happy and her records as well as ours as well clean then were good and anyine who ever messes with letty again will get there butts kick to the dumpster where trash is held because thats what most of these men are who hate us .

**(sorry iam skipping a head a little but this is where letty is starting to rember things yes rest asurred dom as she won't tell anyone).**

**Letty's pov (CHAPTER 3)( two years and three months after her joining the team)**

iam working on cars when a sudden memorie goes through my brain and it is doms voice reading me this note that he worte to me a while ago when he was working and i was asleep and he did not want to wake me up he is to sweet at times but i love him note says

**iam at the garage and iam sorry if your angry my firykitten but i did not want to wake you up because i know your tired so get some sleep and when you wake up again ill be here. With food from your favorite resturant i promise not to be late and not to take to long **

** happy birthday**

**love dom.**

That was one of the sweetest things that he ever did for me and i remmber that no matter what he will find me he always does but for now i have to act like i don;t remmber anything and if i tell them what is really going on then they will kill me me because i got stupid and i talked to brian abouut getting doms record clean and he said that if i wanted to help get his record clean then i would have go undercover and i would report back everything i saw and heard about the drug lords idea and his plans on what he was gonna do. All i know is thati woke up in a hospital bed and then shaw comes in and he says he is gonna kill me but he looks over my chart and see's that i have no memories and he is smiling and i wish dom or anyone else would save me but no one could because well iam gonna have to act stupid like i don't know anything. Well guess what i know that a surtain team of **MINE THEN SHAW AND HIS CREW ARE GOING DOWN AND THEY ARE GONNA BE HERE TONIGHT AT THE STREET RACE AND SHAW HAS ORDERD ME TO RACE TONIGHT SO ILL JUST WAIT UNTIL MY DOM SHOWS UP AND THEN ILL FILL HIM IN ON EVERYTHING THATS HAPPENED AND NO I STILL DON'T HAVE ALL MY MEMORIES AND IT IS IRATATING ME BAD AND I CAN'T WAIT TO RACE TONIGHT. SHAW IS NOT JUST SOME PUNK WHO NEEDS UP AND A CREW TO HELP HIM BUT HE HAS EVERY LOCAL AND NON LOCAL GOVERMENT AGENTIES WORKING FOR HIM AND NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE ME IF I JUST TOLD THEM WHAT HAPPENED BUT I HAVE A WHOLE BACKPACK FULL OF PROFF IF I NEED TO AND IF THEY ASK HOW I CAME TO HAVE THIS THEN I WILL TELL THEM THAT SOME OF IT HE ASKED ME TOLOOK AT AND I FOUND SOMETHINGS DISTURBING AND THENI FOUND SOME OF IT ONE THE FLOOR WHERE IT SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN IF THEY ASK ME WHAT HAPPPENED AND WHY I WAS WITH SHAW ILL TELL THEM WORD BY WORD WHY AND WHAT REALLY HAPPENED FOR THESE PAST TWO AND A HALF AT THE STREET RACE AND I SEE DOM AND IAM PRETTY SURE HE SAW ME BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE HE IS READY TO COME SEE ME AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MIA AND I CAN'T WAIT TO PUNCH BRIAN FOR MAKEING ME LOSE MY MEMORIES BY THE ****ONLY **** WAY TO SAVE DOMINIC'S BUTT.**

**[CHAPTER FOUR DOM'S POV]**

**I CAN'T BEIEVE MY OWN EYES IS IT REALLY POSSIABLE THAT LETTY IS STILL RACING AND ALIVE AND I HOPE SHE REMBERS ME I WOULD GO COMPLETLY INSAIN WITHOUT HER WITH ME I LOVE LETTY. OK RACE IS FIVE THOUSAND DOLLAR BY IN AND THIS IS THE ONLY RACE OF THE NIGHT.**

**IAM HERE IN SIX THOUSAND I SAID AND THEN LETTY SAYS SIX THOUSAND TO. ALRIGHT GO TO THE STARING LINE AND WAIT THERE.**

_OK LISTEN UP __**{ THE BLOND GIRL WITH THE HAIR FROM THE RACE SENCE BETTWEEN DOM AND LETTY} **__OUT HERE WE ARE USED TO GETTING WHAT WE WANT THIS IS LONDON BABY BUT REMMBER DON'T BIT THE BAIT. ARE YOU READY SHE POINTS AT LETTY READY SHE SAYS THEN POINTS TO MY CAR AND POINTS AND SAYS STEADY .THEN I LOOK AT LETTY AND SHE IS GORGUES AS ALWAYS AND MORE SO. GO SO WERE RACING AND IT IS FUN AND THEN LETTY HITS MY CAR WITH HERS AND SHE HAS MY ATTION ALMOST AUTOMATICALLY AND SHE WAVES AND POINTS _

_TO HER PHONE THREE SECONDS LATER SHE SAYS LETS MEET SOMEWHERE AND I SAY OK AND THEN WE ARE LEAVING AGAIN AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW IS PEOPLE ARE CHERRING LETTY ON AND SHE WON THE PROUD OF THAT. { FIVE HOURS LATER }{TEXT VIBRATES IN MY POCKET WITH THREE MESSAGES AND IAM OPENING THE FIRST ONE AND IT SAYS:}_

_**HAY DOM I KNOW YOU MUST WANT SOME ANSWERS BUT I DON'T HAVE THEM ALL AND I AM GAINING MY MEMORIES BACK BIT BY BIT BUT IT IS HARD AND IT GIVES ME A HEAD ACHE IF YOU GET THIS MESSAGE BEFORE THREE A.M. THEN TEXT ME AND WE CAN FIGUURE SOMETHING OUT.**_

_HAY LETTY I AM GLAD YOUR GETTING YOUR MEMORIES BACK BUT IS THERE A PLACE WHERE WE CAN MEET PRIVATLY AND TALK FACE TO FACE ? I HIT SEND_

_**HAY YES THERE IS A PLACE WHERE WE CAN MEET TONIGHT I REALLY NEED TO SEE YOU AND MIA AND MY FAMILY WHERE ARE THEY IF MIA IS THERE BRING HER WITH YOU I MISS HER AND I MISS YOU ALL THE TIME AND I CAN'T WAIT TO TALK TO YOU IN A WHILE BUT DON'T BE SURPISED IF I DON'T LOOK THE SAME AS ALWAYS.**_

_WHY WHATS WRONG? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG? NO MIA IS NOT WITH ME NO ONE IS EXCEPT FOR BRIAN MIA IS AT HOME TAKEING CARE OF JACK AND WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO ._

_**WHO'S JACK AND WHY IS MIA HOME ALONE AND WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU GOT BRIAN WITH YOU TELL HIM I SAID TO KICK ROCKS.**_

_JACK IS MIA AND BRIANS SON THE ONLY KID MIA'S EVER HAD AND SHE IS HAPPY AND SHE IS BARKING MY PHONE UP NOW ALL DAY LONG TRYING TO SEE IF I WOULD GIVE YOU HER NUMBER SO YOU WOULD CALL HER AND TALK TO HER SHE REALLY MISSES YOU AND I HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND LOOKING FOR YOU BUT I COUN'T FIND YOU UNTIL HOPPS HELPED WITH THAT. SO WHAT R YOU DOING NOW ? MIA IS HOME ALONE BECAUSE WELL SHE IS NOT HOME ALONE SHE HAS A FRIEND OF HERS OVER TO KEEP HER COMPANY WHILE ME AND BRIAN SEARCH THE WORLD FOR ALL WANT YOU TO COME HOME._

_**I WILL MEET YOU AT THE RACING SCENE WHERE WE TALKED EARLIER TONIGHT OK I PROMISE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND MORE AND I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME TWO THINGS **_

_**1 NO LOSING YOUR COOL KEEP YOUR HEAD ON NO FIGHTING.**_

_**2 IS TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS I MIGHT HAVE OK.**_

_**OK LOVE YOU LETTY**_

_**LOVE YOU 2 DOM SEE U IN FIFTEEN MINUTES.**_

_**LETTYS POV FIVE HOURS LATER AFER THE RACE EVEYONE IS ASLEEP AND IAM TEXTING DOM.**_

_**HAY DOM I KNOW YOU MUST WANT SOME ANSWES BUT I DON'T HAVE THEM ALL AND I AM GAINING MY MEMORIES BACK BIT BY BIT BUT IT IS HARD AND IT GIVES ME A HEAD ACHE IF YOU GET THIS MESSAGE BEFORE THREE A.M. THEN TEXT ME AND WE CAN FIGUURE SOMETHING OUT.**_

_I SEND DOM A TEXT HOPEING HE IS AWAKE .THEN MY PHONE BUZZES AND ITS DOM. IS THERE A PLACE WHERE WE CAN MEET PRIVATLY AND TALK FACE TO FACE ? ____**HE IS TALING TO ME .**_

_**HAY YES THERE IS A PLACE WHERE WE CAN MEET TONIGHT I REALLY NEED TO SEE YOU AND MIA AND MY FAMILY WHERE ARE THEY IF MIA IS THERE BRING HER WITH YOU I MISS HER AND I MISS YOU ALL THE TIME AND I CAN'T WAIT TO TALK TO YOU IN A WHILE BUT DON'T BE SURPISED IF I DON'T LOOK THE SAME AS ALWAYS.**__ {I HIT SEND AND WAIT FOR A RESPONSE.}_

_WHY WHATS WRONG? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG? NO MIA IS NOT WITH ME NO ONE IS EXCEPT FOR BRIAN MIA IS AT HOME TAKEING CARE OF JACK AND WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO [{_HE OVER REACTS EVEYTIME.]

_**WHO'S JACK AND WHY IS MIA HOME ALONE AND WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU GOT BRIAN WITH YOU TELL HIM I SAID TO KICK ROCKS. **__IAM CONFUSED AND WHO IS JACK_

_JACK IS MIA AND BRIANS SON THE ONLY KID MIA'S EVER HAD AND SHE IS HAPPY AND SHE IS BARKING MY PHONE UP NOW ALL DAY LONG TRYING TO SEE IF I WOULD GIVE YOU HER NUMBER SO YOU WOULD CALL HER AND TALK TO HER SHE REALLY MISSES YOU AND I HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND LOOKING FOR YOU BUT I COUN'T FIND YOU UNTIL HOPPS HELPED WITH THAT. SO WHAT R YOU DOING NOW ? MIA IS HOME ALONE BECAUSE WELL SHE IS NOT HOME ALONE SHE HAS A FRIEND OF HERS OVER TO KEEP HER COMPANY WHILE ME AND BRIAN SEARCH THE WORLD FOR ALL WANT YOU TO COME HOME. {WELL IAM SHOCKED AT THAT.}_

_**I WILL MEET YOU AT THE RACING SCENE WHERE WE TALKED EARLIER TONIGHT OK I PROMISE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND MORE AND I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME TWO THINGS **_

_**1 NO LOSING YOUR COOL KEEP YOUR HEAD ON NO FIGHTING.**_

_**2 IS TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS I MIGHT HAVE OK. ( THAT IS REASONABLE FOR A CHANGE}**_

_**OK LOVE YOU LETTY **__ HE TEXT ME BACK_

_**LOVE YOU 2 DOM SEE U IN FIFTEEN MINUTES.**_

_**OK ILL BE THERE IN FIFTEEN.**__ LAST REPLIE BEFORE I GO GET MY KEYS AND MY JACKET. _

_IAM REALLY GOING TO SEE DOM AFTER TWO YEARS AND IAM COMPLETLEY HAPPY OH WAIT WE SHOULD STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND TALK BUT SADLY WE CAN'T I HAVE TO BE BACK BY IN MY CAR DRINING LIKE A MAD WOMEN AND I SEE DOM'S CAR AnD I DRIVE FASTER AND THEN I PARK AND I JUMP OUT AND JUMP INTO HIS ARMS AND NEVER LET GO I SWEAR IT FEELS LIKE HOME WHEN IAM IN HIS ARMS ITS AMAZING AND NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO THIS FEELING AND I LOOK UP AT HIM AND I SAY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR REALLY HERE I MISSED YOU I TRED TO LOOK FOR YOU IN LA AND HAVE OF THE STATES EVERY CITY AND EVERY TOWN BUT YOU WERE NO WARE TO BE FOUND ._**WHAT HAPPENED ?{**** DOM'S RESPONSES TO LETTY WILL ALSO BE IN BOLD AS WELL AS HER QUESTIONS AND TEXTS}.**

_**I WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM TROUBBLE LIKE ALWAYS AND THEN I RAN ALL OVER RIO TRYING TO SAVE MIA AND BRIAN AND ME SO WE COULD ALL FIND YOU.**_

_**OH OK SO WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU LET? WHY DO **_YOU** SEEM SCARED AND FRENTED?**

**I lunched into my tale of troubble ,tring to save him and make him come back home but phinox crrashed my car it seemed to do some good damage and it took quite a while for me to heal and that i ended up walking to the hospital and i woke up in the hospital and talked to the doctor who at the time i could not remmber at all and they said i had most likely lost my memorie and then shawn came in and ever since when the team left me bye myself i would leave and go somewhere with my computer that i boought and tryed to track him down so many times and had no luck what so ever and then i realized that if i played like i dinn't remmber anything then the team won't try to kill me because shaw had every intention on doing just that and then i told dom about him reading my chart while i was in the hospital it still beats me how he got passed the front desk people .and shaw has been telling me about this crap he plans on doing over there and then he makes me do the things i don't want to like with all these trucks and crap and he still makes me by threating me. And i want to go home and hang out with mia and see my new newphew. **

**By the time i was done dom was shaking like a bomb that was going to go off at any second so i put my hands on his chest and said dom it don't matter as long as we do this together then nothing can happen to us now lets go home and be a family again with you , me ,mia,brian, and little baby jack and i can't wait to see my sister by the way can we call your sister i know she is probley asleep but i missed her like hell and iam sure as hell don't care what anyone thinks about where iam at let them wonder where iam i ll just drop off the radar and by the way even if we catch shaw he will get inside help to escape he has every single goverment aganetise in his pocket and he knows how to use it against me and you and everyone on your team so we need to call them now but tell them little as possiable and make sure you sound not like you know to much and just tell them to meet you somewhere and then bring them here the reason iam telling you to do that is because shaw can hear your phone conversations and find out what your going to do and he has spies on every freaking conor of the streets in lodon and everywhere we were and are going just meet some where far enough away from here so he does not get any ideas that iam with you because if he thinks i remmber iam dead. **

**Ok let just be safe until i return and then i will be back and have the team and no one is going to hurt you no more baby i love you with all my heart and no one will ever dare take you away from me again i swear**

**In a flash dom was gone and i sat in my car and then i know that i was sitting there in thirty minutes when i heard cars pull up behind me and i know what people say never go iut in the night but i had no excuse because i had to see dom and i know who is behind me and i get out of my car and i see shaw and then he gets out and says so he really bought that story of how you still don't care about him hah? Yep and i got some information on there next moves see how easy that was shaw never unterstamte a girl with brains. **

_Then i see dom and his team and they all look ready for a fight and i know dom is so i look at shaw and stilt my head near the car ,silently telling him to leave and ill take care of it and i know what iam doing. But as always boys don't always listen to me and shaw has to open his big mouth and i think that i have an idea and shaw beats me to speaking by saying " so i see your here for us well toretto guess what i know that you think that letty is here and she is going to fall in your arms again but guess what she was following orers to meet you here and get all the info i needed to take down your team and now i have everything i need and she has already told me __**everything **_that you told her so thanks lets go letty.

**I wink at him and see him smile and mouth to him its not true its part of my plan to help you guys love you text you later tell everyone what i said . **

**So then i got in my car and drove off like a bat out of hell and i saw them and then i knew that he is no real problem to me just another threat that me and dom need to handle this time its going to me me and not them, so when i got back iam going to text dom and tell him what really happened so he knew and tell him that iam only tricking shaw to believeing what i said and then i be back at his side and at home. So iam texting him and here is what it says on the text message to dom!**

** Hay dom ,its me don't believe anything that shaw said and iam just playing shaw until i get the information out of him that i need and then they will be good as gone because as soon as i get the information there as good as dead and the world we live in will be finnally right and then tell everyone that iam on yours and there side and not to worry ill see them by noon tommrrow and i love you dom see yah soon boy.**

___**Dom's pov**___

_**i got a text from letty saying that she would handle these guys and she would wait until they give her the information that she needs then she will be gone like a flash of lighting and they will be gone and never to be seen again and we all know the reasons for that and then i know that no matter what we need to be back together and so i tell the others and they are all shocked and said is this a trap and i say no man it ain't i know my girl and she is a firy kitten with an attiude and she knows how to fight i still haven't told them what letty told me yet she wants to be the one to do thats and iam not gonna stop her .**_

_**Letty pov**_

_**so shaw has had me tell him all the "info" that i got from dom about hoobs and i get thirty five millllion dollars for my grate job and i finnally ask him some questions so what are we gonna do shaw ? Well we are gonna go this way to the north and east and attack there and get the convoy that way and then when the hoobs team comes we will take take them out are you ok with that letty? Yeah why won't i be ? Oh no reason! Shaw i know that look what are you hidding from me ? I yell as i pick him up my his throat and shove him in the coner and say you better tell me NOW! Ok fine well ok me and this whole team has every agaenticy protecting our selves or we would already be in the slammer and so would you ,next before i saw you in the hospital i would have killed you because you were in an under cover agent and then i know that no matter what anyone says i had to get ride of you for good and then i had phinox crash into your car then i knew you won't go out without a fight so when i went to the hospital the next day i read your file and i knew you lost your memorys and so i took you with me and then i brought you here and i knew that one day your famous boyfriend dominic toretto would get here and try to take you away and so i made a plan so toke you away and now since i got the information that i needed from you and so does everyone else i can finnally get rid of you once and for all. Shaw said as he pointed a gun at me and i slammed him into the wall and he is fighting me but noone is coming to help him and then i amied my gun at his head and fired six times making sure he is dead and then i knew he was finnally dead and i turned and fired six more shots at all the team members who were to stunned to do anything about it so i pulled the trigger and now all the team members are dead and i removed all the bullets from everyone so no one knew who killed them and iam on my way to tell dom and when i did he laughed so hard that it was unreal and hoobs said thanks and gave us three million a peace and then i we got to go home and dom said wonce we pulled up in front of 1327 house i finnally have my kitten back ,life is good again. Then the next thing we know is mia screaming at me saying oh my god letty,letty ive missed you so much ,yeah i know sorry ive been gone but dom know why he will explan later and then she handed me the baby jack and i saw him sleeping and he is the most cutest thing that ive ever seen. **_

_**Finnally iam home the end**_

_**hoped you loved my story**_

_**review and let me know what you think thanks**_


End file.
